The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia rex hybrid, commercially known as Rex Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name `New York Swirl`.
The new Rex Begonia was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Vista, Calif., in August, 1996, as a naturally-occurring mutation of Begonia rex hybrid `Lalome`, not patented. The new Rex Begonia was observed as a single plant in a group of plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique leaf coloration and pattern.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rex Begonia by leaf cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Vista, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Rex Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.